1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, image processing methods, and programs, and more particularly relates to an image processing apparatus capable of appropriately displaying a movie source irrespective of change of brightness of an environment, an image processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a movie is shown at a movie theater, identical two frames (fields) are displayed in 48 Hz. Therefore, a frame arrangement period of image data included in a movie source corresponds to 24 Hz. That is, the image data included in the movie source has 24 frames.
On the other hand, a display period of general television broadcasting receivers corresponds to 60 Hz (120 Hz). Therefore, when image data of a movie source is displayed using a general television receiver, the image data having 24 frames is necessary to be converted into image data having 60 frames (120 frames).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-066986 discloses a 2-3 pull down technique as an example of a technique of converting image data having 24 frames into image data having 60 frames (120 frames). Furthermore, a technique of compensating for frames by calculating a motion vector of an object so that the object moves in accordance with the motion vector has been proposed (hereinafter referred to as a “motion-vector utilizing processing”).